El carnaval de los que no aman
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Donde se cuenta cómo Saïx, joven aristócrata, fue invitado a un baile en el Carnaval de Venecia, y de lo que allí le aconteció con el anfitrión.


**El carnaval de los que no aman**

Ah, el carnaval veneciano. Tan elegante, tan misterioso, tan... estresante cuando tenías a tu amigo y ex-amante tragafuegos dándote la tabarra y arrastrándote de un lado para otro para ver sus actuaciones. Eso pensaba el joven Saïx bajo su máscara de impasibilidad aquella noche.

Era el final del carnaval, y un mecenas de Venecia había organizado un espectacular baile de máscaras en su casa de las afueras de la ciudad. Sabedor de la fama del tragafuegos Axel, o como se le conocía públicamente, "La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes", el ricachón de turno le había contratado para amenizar la velada. Y allí estaba Saïx, que sin comerlo ni beberlo había terminado siendo invitado a la fiesta también.

El joven, de larga melena azulada y fríos ojos ambarinos, se llevó una mano a la cara y comprobó que el antifaz bañado de falsa plata cubría bien su frente y su mejilla derecha. Se colocó bien el traje de gala azul oscuro con ribetes plateados y se miró las uñas perfectamente limadas y pulidas. "A ver cuánto aguantan así" pensó, mirando al cielo. La luna creciente le sonrió desde allí. "Bueno, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema, no es luna llena..."

Un codazo en las costillas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- le espetó a un chico pelirrojo un poco menor que él, autor del codazo. Éste vestía ropas holgadas de color escarlata y llevaba un antifaz de color dorado que dejaba ver dos marcas negras en forma de lágrimas invertidas en sus mejillas. Su largo y puntiagudo pelo recordaba al fuego, y sus ojos verdes y cálidos brillaban como si pequeñas llamas ardieran detrás de ellos.

-Saïx, ¿te acuerdas? Fue en un baile como éste cuando nos conocimos- comentó. Saïx miró a su alrededor. La gente vestida con trajes que rivalizaban por ser el más elaborado, el más elegante o el más vistoso; damas sosteniendo delicadamente antifaces sobre sus rostros, sonriendo con coquetería tras los abanicos bordados; caballeros saludándose con cortesía y flirteando con las damas a la mínima oportunidad. Sí, era igual que aquel en el que, dos años atrás, se habían conocido. Sólo que aquel fue en una habitación cerrada, y éste era en una azotea al aire libre.

-Cierto. Todo empezó en un carnaval... y terminará definitivamente en otro- asintió. Axel sonrió levemente.

-Vamos, no seas melodramático. No puedes negar que lo disfrutaste mientras duró- ronroneó seductoramente. Saïx le devolvió una mirada gélida.

-¿No te habían contratado? ¿Cuándo vas a largarte?

-Agora mesmo, agora mesmo... Por las llamas del Infierno, qué genio tiene el lobito.

Saïx ignoró el comentario y echó otro vistazo a los demás asistentes a la fiesta mientras Axel desaparecía entre la multitud. Le extrañó bastante distinguir una levísima aura luminosa alrededor de algunos de ellos. Entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor y confirmó sus sospechas: alas doradas. Había por lo menos dos ángeles en la reunión, aunque uno de ellos, un chico rubio con el pelo muy revuelto, debía de ser un ángel caído, pues su halo estaba renegrido entre los mechones de cabello dorado y el brillo de sus alas estaba apagado, mortecino. Probablemente había caído hacía relativamente pocos lustros; apenas un suspiro en la vida de un ángel.

No le extrañó el hecho de ver dos ángeles, veía más todos los días por las calles. Lo que le extrañó fue encontrarlos en la misma fiesta privada, junto con el náyade que rasgueaba las cuerdas de su sitar entre los músicos, el medio-elfo que le ofrecía una rosa a una bella dama de alta cuna, y otros muchos más contando a su amigo tragafuegos y él mismo. Aquellas criaturas se reconocían fácilmente entre ellas (aunque los humanos casi nunca se daban cuenta) pero preferían mantenerse alejadas unas de otras. Había demasiadas rencillas ancestrales entre razas. Cuando el viento cambió y trajo consigo un ligero olor a muerto y a azufre, Saïx se preguntó quién diablos había tenido la genial idea (o la mala suerte) de invitar a dos ángeles, dos demonios, un vampiro y un licántropo a la fiesta.

"Maldito Axel, seguro que lo sabía. ¿Es que no aprende? Y eso que le tengo dicho que no quiero más historias con criaturas, que quiero probar con humanos por una vez, por muy ciegos que sean..." pensó el joven. Estimaba que habría mitad de humanos y mitad de criaturas allí.

-Damas y caballeros, reciban por favor con un estruendoso aplauso a nuestro espectáculo de esta noche... ¡El gran tragafuegos, la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes!- exclamó una potente voz procedente del centro de la azotea. Saïx, con un suspiro resignado, se acercó hasta allí.

Alrededor de Axel se había formado un espacio libre de gente. Había dos antorchas sujetas por trípodes de hierro forjado a su lado, y el joven tragafuegos se estaba quitando la camisa en ese momento, descubriendo sus bien cincelados músculos para deleite de las damas (y de Saïx). Arrojó la camisa al suelo y alargó las manos hacia las antorchas, sacando una de su trípode. Miró a su público, sonriente, y alzó la otra mano.

-Silencio, por favor. El fuego no puede oírme si vuestras mercedes hablan todos a la vez- pidió. Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Axel asintió con la cabeza y pasó la mano sobre la llama, que se extinguió de repente. El público ahogó un grito. Axel se llevó un dedo a los labios y repitió la operación con la otra antorcha. Después, sostuvo una en cada mano y empezó a darles vueltas entre sus dedos, cada vez más rápido, hasta que parecieron dos discos marrones. Conforme iban girando, chispas saltaban de su extremo, hasta que las llamas fueron prendiendo, arrebatando murmullos de asombro de la multitud. Axel siguió haciendo girar las antorchas, que ahora parecían anillos de llamas. De pronto, lanzó una al aire, apartó los trípodes de una patada e hizo el pino con la mano libre, de modo que cuando la antorcha cayó la atrapó con los pies. Aguantó un rato así y luego se dejó caer, lanzando la otra antorcha y cambiándose la primera a la mano izquierda. Atrapó la segunda con la derecha y, sin dejar de girar la primera, abrió la boca e introdujo en ella la punta ardiente de la segunda. Después escupió una enorme llamarada hacia el cielo, y su público estalló en aplausos. Los músicos empezaron a tocar, una melodía salvaje más que adecuada para la ocasión, y Axel siguió bailando con el fuego, ignorando a los maravillados invitados de la fiesta. Las llamas de vez en cuando lamían su piel, pero no llegaban a quemarla. Saïx lo observaba sin que su expresión cambiara de una moderada frialdad. Los seres como Axel le fascinaban, pero al contrario que a los ignorantes humanos, no le sorprendía nada que el tragafuegos hiciera aquellas cosas con tal aparente facilidad. Para un demonio del fuego como él, impresionar a una panda de humanos era pan comido, aunque hoy se estaba luciendo especialmente. Probablemente porque no sólo había humanos.

-Vuestro amigo es impresionante- comentó una voz grave al lado de Saïx. Éste alzó la mirada. Un hombre un poco más alto que él, de piel oscura y largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta baja, observaba a Axel con las manos enguantadas a la espalda. Llevaba un finísimo antifaz negro y un elegante traje del mismo color con bordados blancos cubierto parcialmente por una capa a juego-. No es barato, pero me alegro de haber contratado sus servicios.

-¿Sois vos quizá el anfitrión?- preguntó Saïx. Su interlocutor asintió y se volvió hacia él. Tenía los ojos un par de tonos más oscuros que los del joven, y sus pupilas eran tan negras como un profundo precipicio y tan atrayentes como la fuerza del vacío cuando uno se lanzaba a él.

-Acertáis de lleno.

-En ese caso, quisiera expresaros mi agradecimiento por la invitación, aunque no entiendo muy bien qué hago aquí- Saïx inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto-. No pertenezco a la alta sociedad.

-Alguien me lo sugirió. Su argumento fue que teníais bastante potencial para medrar en la sociedad, lo que os faltaba era dinero e influencias- respondió el hombre-. Uno de mis más fieles y eficaces ayudantes falleció hace poco. Era un trabajador insuperable, y no he hallado hasta ahora a quien pueda ocupar su lugar.

-Mi más sincero pésame, señor.

-No os preocupéis. Veréis, la persona que me sugirió invitaros... también insinuó que vos cumplíais los requisitos que yo solicitaba para ese tipo de trabajo.

Saïx tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Lo decís en serio?

-Sí, a no ser que me equivoque de persona y no seáis Saïx della Luna, líder de la manada de licántropos de Venecia, también conocido como el Adivinador Lunar en los círculos lupinos- murmuró el hombre. Saïx pegó un leve respingo.

-¿Podría saber en qué lo habéis conocido, señor?- preguntó, recuperando la compostura rápidamente.

-Vuestro cabello es inconfundible, así como vuestro olor a lobo. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, además de vuestro amigo hay otro demonio en esta azotea- murmuró el hombre. Saïx inspiró. Sí, ahí estaba: aquel hombre olía a azufre tanto como Axel. Dirigió una mirada disimulada a su espalda fingiendo retirarse un mechón de pelo de los hombros, y distinguió una levísima aura oscura en ella.

-Ya veo. Me resultaba muy extraño que tantas criaturas se hubieran reunido aquí esta noche. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que hay dos ángeles y un vampiro. No quisiera resultar descortés, pero, ¿estáis seguro de que los invitados están a salvo?- susurró el licántropo.

-¿Os preocupa la seguridad de los humanos?- inquirió el demonio con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.

-No, señor. Más bien, la de los ángeles y el vampiro, sobre todo éste último si se cruza en mi camino- siseó él en respuesta, desviando la mirada hacia Axel, que acababa de sacar a bailar al ángel caído. La sonrisa del demonio se amplió.

-A mi parecer vuestro benefactor estaba en lo cierto, joven Saïx. Podríais serme útil- comentó. Axel terminó en ese momento su actuación, para alivio del ángel caído, que estaba colorado cual tomate maduro. La multitud aplaudió y murmuró con aprobación cuando Axel, con una última llamarada y una reverencia, dio por finalizado el espectáculo. Saïx y el anfitrión aplaudieron también y éste le dijo en voz baja-: Os haré llamar tras la cena, así que estad atento.

-Sí, señor. A propósito, ¿cómo puedo llamaros?- preguntó Saïx antes de que el otro se fuera.

-Cuando trabajéis para mí y estemos de cara al público, "superior" o "señor". Cuando no, con Xemnas debería bastar- respondió él. Y, acto seguido, se perdió entre la multitud. Saïx se quedó donde estaba y a su mente volvió la profunda y penetrante mirada del demonio. Ya había tratado con demonios de fuego antes, pero éste no se parecía en nada a Axel. Tenía que ser de otro elemento. La oscuridad, tal vez. La piel tan negra, los ojos tan hipnotizantes y atrayentes... Saïx tragó saliva. No, no se parecía a Axel.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal he estado esta vez?- el susodicho demonio de fuego se había acercado, otra vez con la camisa puesta.

-Mejor que de costumbre. ¿Querías impresionar a alguien?- replicó fríamente Saïx.

-Muy sagaz, amigo mío. ¿Has visto a ese ángel caído? No está nada mal, ¿eh?- cuchicheó Axel-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Te he visto hablando con uno de los míos. ¿Quién es?

-Xemnas, el anfitrión. Y no finjas que no lo sabías. Fuiste tú quien me recomendó, ¿verdad?- le espetó el licántropo.

-Bueno, puede que dejara caer algo en la última misa y que él anduviera cerca. ¿Y qué? Necesitas el dinero, y él es de confianza. Todo lo que se puede confiar en alguien de mi clase, claro está...

-Genial. Gracias, Axel- replicó Saïx con tono helado-. ¿Vienes a cenar?

-No, y no por falta de ganas, pero te veré luego en el baile. O quizá no te vea; dependerá de dónde esté ese encantador muchacho caído del cielo- Axel sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo a modo de despedida antes de irse.

"Nunca cambia" pensó Saïx, sacudiendo la cabeza. Siguió a los invitados al otro extremo de la azotea, donde unos lacayos habían dispuesto grandes mesas mientras Axel actuaba. El licántropo, que no conocía al resto de personas, tomó asiento en un sitio al azar y no habló con nadie durante la cena. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, buscando a Xemnas, hasta que lo encontró en la cabecera de la mesa central, conversando con otro náyade de largo y lacio cabello rubio claro y traje azul hielo, cuyo antifaz parecía hecho de escarcha. El demonio debió de notar la mirada de Saïx, pues se volvió hacia él y sonrió levemente antes de volver a la conversación con el espíritu acuático.

La cena, como era de esperar de un aristócrata de aquel nivel, era deliciosa. Cuando terminó el postre, el lacayo que le retiró el plato depositó frente a Saïx un pedazo de papel doblado.

-El superior espera que hayáis disfrutado de la cena, señor- dijo antes de irse. Saïx, intrigado, desdobló el papel y leyó lo que ponía dentro con letra pulcra y estilizada:

_Dada mi condición de anfitrión, he de abrir la danza que tendrá lugar en breve. ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento pediros que me concedierais al menos el primer baile?_

_Recordad que estamos en Carnaval y que las normas sociales se relajan. Además, ningún humano recordará nada con detalle tras esta noche; y sin duda sabéis lo frecuentes que son estas cosas entre los nuestros._

_Si aceptáis mi oferta, esperadme donde estáis. Sería una oportunidad de hablar acerca de vuestro futuro trabajo._

Tan pronto la hubo leído, se la guardó y tragó saliva. No es que le molestara bailar con otro hombre; después de todo, Axel y él habían llegado más allá de la amistad antes de que las cosas se torcieran, y el pelirrojo no había sido el primero. No, no era eso... Lo que hacía acelerarse su corazón era aquella sensación de nerviosismo que le asaltaba cada vez que recordaba los ojos de Xemnas. Axel tenía razón cuando decía que los ojos de los demonios capturaban el alma de los demás seres. Con el tiempo, Saïx había conseguido olvidar los del tragafuegos, pero ahora los de Xemnas se habían clavado en su retina y no se iban ni cerrando los párpados.

Una mano cálida y enguantada se posó en su hombro y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El propietario de aquella mano no era otro que Xemnas.

-Entiendo que aceptáis mi oferta- dijo.

-Entendéis bien, señor.

-Xemnas- corrigió él, sonriendo levemente-. Todavía no trabajáis para mí.

-De acuerdo... Xemnas- aceptó Saïx, levantándose y tomando la mano que el demonio le tendía. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el mismo sitio donde había estado actuando Axel previamente. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos en ese momento. Los músicos empezaron a tocar, una suave y misteriosa melodía en la que predominaba el piano.

Xemnas hizo una leve inclinación ante Saïx y rodeó su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo aún la mano del licántropo con su diestra. Saïx, todavía un poco inseguro y turbado por la cercanía del otro, colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del demonio. En ese momento, la música cambió: aunque eran las mismas notas, más instrumentos se habían unido al piano y le proporcionaban mucho más ritmo y fuerza a la canción. Saïx, desprevenido, se dejó llevar por Xemnas y le siguió. El demonio bailaba dándole cierta libertad pero sin soltarle en ningún momento, guiando sus pasos con movimientos que destilaban elegancia, poder e incluso cierta sensualidad. Poco a poco, Saïx fue tomando confianza y acelerando el ritmo de acuerdo con el de la canción, pero de pronto ésta cambió de nuevo a una melodía más suave y melancólica entonada principalmente por la flauta travesera. Sin darse cuenta apenas de que más parejas se unían al baile, el licántropo y el demonio aminoraron el ritmo y Saïx se acercó más a Xemnas, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos anaranjados e hipnóticos de éste.

-Tenéis unos ojos hermosos bajo ese antifaz, joven Saïx- murmuró Xemnas.

-Lo mismo podría aplicarse a vos- replicó Saïx sin apartar la mirada. Xemnas sonrió levemente, y en ese momento la canción volvió a cambiar, pues el resto de instrumentos se incorporaron de nuevo y la melodía recuperó la fuerza. Los dos bailarines volvieron a moverse más rápido, sin romper el contacto visual, aparentemente ignorando el mundo que giraba a su alrededor pero sin chocarse con nadie. Saïx trató de separarse de vez en cuando de Xemnas, pero éste apenas se lo permitió unos centímetros. El ritmo fue haciéndose más rápido; sus movimientos, más elegantes y sensuales. La mano izquierda de Xemnas se deslizó unos centímetros hacia abajo por la espalda de Saïx.

El sitar y el violonchelo se impusieron sobre los demás instrumentos justo cuando Saïx, decidido a frenarle los pies un poco a Xemnas, obligaba a su compañero de baile a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta tener la espalda casi paralela al suelo, sujetándole para que no cayera. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y la sonrisa de Xemnas se ensanchó. Volvieron enseguida a incorporarse y a retomar el baile, sus movimientos cada vez más atrevidos, su respiración agitándose, sus corazones marcando el compás de aquella casi salvaje danza cuya música iba in crescendo. Cuando las últimas notas, altas y potentes, resonaron, Saïx se encontró en exactamente la misma situación en la que había puesto antes a Xemnas, sólo que todavía más cerca el uno del otro. El licántropo se ruborizó un poco, notando el cálido aliento del demonio sobre sus labios. Si éste agachase la cabeza un solo centímetro, sus bocas se encontrarían.

-¿Os ha gustado el baile?- susurró Xemnas con aquella voz grave y profunda.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo responder Saïx. El demonio le permitió incorporarse poco a poco y soltó su cintura, rompiendo el contacto visual por primera vez desde la mitad de la canción para mirar al resto de invitados, que se aplaudieron y vitorearon entre ellos y a los músicos. Éstos empezaron a tocar otra canción más tranquila y regular, la típica canción compuesta para que las parejas bailen muy juntas.

-Bien, una vez he cumplido mi papel como anfitrión abriendo el baile, podemos dedicarnos a otros menesteres. ¿Me acompañáis al jardín?- preguntó Xemnas, soltando la mano de Saïx y señalando una especie de caseta en la azotea. Por allí se entraba y salía-. Hemos de hablar de negocios.

-Por supuesto. Os sigo, se... Xemnas- Saïx se corrigió justo a tiempo y siguió al demonio. Entraron en la caseta y bajaron por una escalera de mármol parcialmente en sombras. Después atravesaron un pasillo de paredes grises y vacías y salieron por una puerta de ébano a un cuidado jardín de forma circular. Los arbustos y matorrales estaban dispuestos de forma que dejaban libres pasillos rectos lo bastante anchos como para que caminasen dos personas a la vez. Bañadas por la luz de la luna, una gran variedad de flores esparcía sus perfumes por el aire. Damas de noche blancas, rosas negras, adelfas, narcisos...

Saïx, sin embargo, no se fijó en la belleza de las flores, sino en su disposición. Los pasillos formaban una figura determinada.

-¿Una estrella de cinco puntas?- aventuró. Xemnas se volvió hacia él.

-Inscrita en un pentágono. Sois muy observador.

-Gracias. Aunque no era difícil- Saïx se permitió una media sonrisa-. No dejáis de ser un demonio. ¿Qué mejor forma para el jardín que el símbolo de Satanás?

Xemnas soltó una carcajada divertida y guió a Saïx hasta el centro del jardín, donde había un banco de obsidiana pulida en medio de un espacio más o menos amplio y despejado. Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara y tomó asiento él también.

-Creo que ya podemos desprendernos de esto- comentó, quitándose el antifaz y dejándolo a un lado. Era algo mayor que Saïx, pero resultaba difícil precisar cuánto. El licántropo se quitó también el suyo, revelando su rostro joven de piel pálida y lisa, libre de cicatrices. Xemnas lo contempló largamente. Debía de ser bastante fuerte para no tener aún ninguna marca de guerra, teniendo en cuenta lo irascibles y pendencieros que solían ser los licántropos.

-Habladme del trabajo que mencionasteis, por favor. ¿En qué consiste?- preguntó Saïx, cruzándose de piernas.

-Es sencillo de explicar y complicado de cumplir. Tendréis que ser mi mano derecha, quien me ayude a organizar a mis subordinados y cumpla las órdenes que ningún otro pudiera cumplir. También necesitaré de vuestra manada en alguna ocasión- explicó Xemnas.

-No termino de entenderlo. ¿A qué os dedicáis exactamente, Xemnas?

-Eso lo averiguaréis más tarde. Aunque siendo un demonio, podréis figuraros que a nada que los humanos consideren "bueno"- sonrió él-. Espero que no seáis escrupuloso...

-En absoluto. Soy perfectamente consciente de quién es superior a quién, y sé que las criaturas como vos y como yo estamos muy por encima de los ciegos humanos.

-Me gusta esa actitud. ¿Estáis, pues, interesado?

-Sí, mas me queda una duda. ¿Cómo me ofrecéis este puesto si apenas me conocéis?- preguntó Saïx-. ¿Por qué confiáis en mí de esta manera?

-Los demonios sabemos muchas cosas, joven Saïx. Y yo sé que no seríais capaz de traicionarme, aunque apenas nos hayamos conocido hace unas horas- Xemnas clavó su mirada en la de Saïx con más intensidad que nunca y éste se quedó paralizado por una mezcla de terror y fascinación-. ¿O me equivoco?

Saïx quería hablar, pero no podía; estaba petrificado. Empezaba incluso a marearse. Cuando Xemnas retiró por fin la mirada, el licántropo descubrió que había estado conteniendo el aliento y respiró hondo.

-No, no os equivocáis- murmuró. Su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

-Lo suponía. Axel me ha hablado muy bien de vos. No habéis defraudado sus palabras- comentó el demonio. Rodeó la barbilla de Saïx con una mano y le obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Saïx se sintió desfallecer-. ¿Aceptáis, pues?

-Sí, acepto- susurró el licántropo débilmente. Xemnas sonrió, aquella sonrisa de águila ante su presa tan sugerente.

-Excelente...

La mano de Xemnas se deslizó hasta rodear el cuello de Saïx y el demonio empujó al licántropo bruscamente. La espalda de éste golpeó el banco, y el dolor hizo que rompiera el contacto visual y volviese a ser dueño de su cuerpo... o al menos a medias. Saïx jadeó y llevó las manos al antebrazo de Xemnas, intentando que éste lo soltara, pero sólo consiguió que la presa del demonio sobre su cuello se hiciera más fuerte. El aire empezaba a faltarle, su visión se desenfocaba por momentos. Finalmente, sus manos soltaron el brazo de Xemnas, al borde de la inconsciencia. Xemnas aflojó un poco la presión, pero sin soltarle del todo, y se recostó sobre él. Sus iris anaranjados volvieron a encontrarse con los dorados de Saïx.

-Sois hermoso, joven Saïx- susurró Xemnas, retirándole un mechón de pelo azulado de la cara con la mano libre. Agachó la cabeza y lo besó con pasión, de forma casi violenta. Saïx no se resistió; no podía. La falta de aire y los ojos del demonio habían convertido su cuerpo en rígido mármol. Cuando Xemnas se separó de él, el licántropo se sorprendió a sí mismo con ganas de más. Pese a que la luna todavía no era una esfera perfecta, los más bajos instintos de Saïx empezaban a despertarse. Gruñó levemente y sus dedos se crisparon. Las uñas empezaban a crecerle en forma de garras.

-Sois... un demonio...- murmuró a duras penas.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?- replicó Xemnas sin perder su sonrisa y sin soltar su cuello.

-Axel me contó cosas... acerca de los demonios- masculló Saïx-. Incluida la parte del... amor.

-Oh, entiendo.

La sonrisa de Xemnas se desvaneció y sus ojos se entrecerraron. La leve aura oscura que flotaba a su espalda, invisible a ojos mortales, se arremolinó y adoptó una forma un poco más definida: unas alas esqueléticas, inútiles para volar, semejantes a los huesos descarnados del ala de un ave, hechas de sutil niebla negra.

Saïx las contempló, anonadado. Axel también tenía alas, pero no eran tan grandes. Y desde luego, no tan siniestras. Xemnas, definitivamente, era distinto, probablemente más fuerte.

-¿Me teméis, joven licántropo? ¿O quizá teméis lo que haga con vuestra vida?- preguntó Xemnas, alzándose sobre él. Soltó su cuello, pero sujetó sus muñecas contra el banco a ambos lados de la cabeza del joven, que tragó saliva-. No debéis dejar que esos pensamientos turben vuestro corazón. Aprecio mucho a mis subordinados, y no me desprendo de ellos salvo que me traicionen- siseó el demonio, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "mis".

-No temo por mi vida. Temo, precisamente, por mi corazón- replicó Saïx, recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Tampoco debéis dejar que eso os turbe. Los demonios no podemos amar; hay demasiado odio en nuestro corazón para albergar otro sentimiento como el amor. Pero tampoco podemos ser amados, puesto que somos demasiado destructivos como para despertar otra cosa que no sea odio- recitó Xemnas-. No puedo partiros el corazón, Saïx, porque vos no podéis dármelo. Tampoco puedo ofreceros el mío. Pero que no pueda albergar amor no quiere decir que la lujuria no corra por mis negras venas- añadió, besándole de nuevo. Este vez, Saïx consiguió liberar sus muñecas, pero en vez de apartar a Xemnas, enterró los dedos en su melena y respondió al beso salvajemente. La coleta del demonio se soltó y su cabello blanquecino cayó libremente por su espalda.

Las manos de Saïx bajaron y sus uñas, convertidas en afiladas garras, abrieron heridas en el cuello de Xemnas, heridas que derramaron unas pocas gotas de sangre negruzca y viscosa y se cerraron solas. El demonio, por su parte, se quitó el guante derecho, descubriendo una mano huesuda rematada por garras tan afiladas o más que las de Saïx. Con un rápido movimiento, desgarró el traje del licántropo desde el cuello hasta la pierna, dejando cinco surcos paralelos en su piel que tardaron un poco más en regenerarse. El cuerpo atlético y bien esculpido de Saïx quedó al descubierto. Éste gruñó e hizo un tanto con las ropas de Xemnas, revelando unos músculos marcados y un tatuaje en forma de estrella de cinco puntas en el centro de su pecho. Xemnas sonrió contra los labios de Saïx mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, rasgando la piel y abriendo heridas que desaparecían sin dejar cicatrices a los pocos segundos, arrancando gruñidos de sus gargantas. Saïx alzó las piernas y rodeó con ellas la cintura de Xemnas, pero éste volvió a agarrarle del cuello y se separó un poco, contemplándole como si lo evaluara. El licántropo lucía un brillo salvaje en sus ojos dorados y sus colmillos se habían alargado considerablemente, razón por la cual un hilillo de sangre goteaba de los labios de Xemnas.

-¿Sois mío, joven Saïx?- preguntó el demonio.

-¿Qué... clase de pregunta es ésa?- masculló el licántropo-. ¿No es evidente que sí?

Xemnas le besó de nuevo, sin retirar la mano de su cuello. El hilo de saliva ensangrentada que unía sus bocas se rompió cuando el demonio volvió a erguirse sobre el licántropo.

-No, aún no. Pero lo seréis- aseguró. Deslizó la mano libre bajo el banco, junto a la cinta de pelo y los antifaces caídos, y palpó hasta encontrar el objeto que había ordenado esconder antes de bajar al jardín. Cuando lo alzó, la luz de la luna iluminó la hoja de plata de una sencilla daga corta.

Saïx la contempló con repentino miedo en el semblante. La plata era lo único capaz de matar a un licántropo, y en aquel momento Xemnas lo tenía a su merced.

-Xemnas, por favor... No lo hagáis...

Se vio interrumpido por la risa grave del demonio.

-Tranquilo, mi bello lobo. Confiad en mí- murmuró, clavando la mirada en los ojos de Saïx, que se vio paralizado una vez más por la fuerza ancestral y oscura de aquellos iris anaranjados. Xemnas acercó la daga de plata al rostro de Saïx, que empalidecía por momentos, y la deslizó lentamente por su piel. Saïx apretó las mandíbulas, el filo argénteo le quemaba como si fuera ácido. Gotas de sangre roja resbalaron por su frente y sus mejillas, pero la herida no se cerró esta vez. Cuando Xemnas volvió a pasar la daga por su piel, Saïx no pudo evitar soltar un aullido de dolor.

El demonio dejó escapar una carcajada siniestra y arrojó el cuchillo lejos de sí. El rostro antes inmaculado de Saïx mostraba ahora una herida entre los ojos con la forma de una perfecta X que se prolongaba hasta la frente y las mejillas. La primera cicatriz que mostraba el cuerpo del licántropo, y probablemente la última. Xemnas retiró la mano del cuello de Saïx y se lamió las garras manchadas de sangre escarlata.

-Ahora sí sois mío- susurró, y sonó casi como el ronroneo de un gato. Y mientras sus bocas se fundían de nuevo, preludio de lo que sus cuerpos harían poco después, Saïx supo que Xemnas tenía razón. Era suyo. Para siempre.


End file.
